Blood is no obstacle
by nymphadora-era
Summary: [Incest beware!] Jake and Sarah are the tighest siblings ever. WHat happen when curiosity and experimentation confronts them?


**Disclaimer: **I have never claimed Sarah and Jake as my own characters though the plot of this story is solely the work of my twisted mind. Oh, and the references to the TV shows also do not belong to me. Sadly.

**Summary: **Jake and Sarah was the best of friends and also the tightest amongst the other siblings. What happens if they cross that boundary out of curiosity and in the name of experiment?

**Genre: **Standalone Fic

**Rating: **PG 17 for incest

**Blood is no obstacle**

_By avren_

"Whaf.. fime.. dicha.. shay theychumome..?" Fifteen-year-old Jake shot the question while munching away on a huge bag of LAYS' with his feet dangling over the arm rest of the three seater couch and glanced up at his sister, who coincidentally, had her legs that was propped up halfway, being used as a pillow by him. They were currently watching THE O.C on the tube.

A look of disgust followed by amusement was displayed on Sarah's face as the question was thrown at her. She lifted her head and scrunched her face at him. "Is that a foreign language you're speaking cos' all I that I can decipher amongst that crunches and crackles in your mouth is _they_."

He finished munching on that batch of chips in his mouth and repeated the question. "I said, what time did you say they're coming home?"

By _they, _he meant their parents who were out for a corporate dinner that was organized by the company that their dad was working for. It was the summer holidays and the younger siblings were all away at summer camp and they will not be back until a few days time. The older ones, Nora, Charlie and Lorraine was no longer staying with them since Charlie and Lorraine were in college and Nora was living in her own apartment. Henry is also away at band practice camp and will also be coming home in a few days time. Only the two of them had nothing on for the summer and thus, the current state that they were in, stuck at home on a Friday night wasting their time away pigging out in front of the boob tube.

She rested her head back on the cushion and kept her eyes on the TV screen while answering his question. "Latest by around midnight. Though I'm sure they'll be home much later cos' you know how dad is at these functions. He'll be so preoccupied by chatting with his friends for a long time and I'll bet by the time they finally finish, it'll be morning. Not that it's not a good thing for us, at least we can have the whole house to ourselves and watch the tube till late."

She reached over to Jake and snatched the bag of Lays out of his hands, ignoring his crackles of protest.

They watched the show in silence, well, besides the occasional crunching and crackling of chips and the slurping of Dr. Peppers. After a moment of silent watching, Sarah broke the silence with a dreamy sigh.

"Isn't Seth adorable….and Adam is not too bad playing him either." She stared glassy-eyed at the cute raven-haired actor on the screen right now kissing his on screen love interest.

Jake raised his eyebrow at her sister's sudden revelation. "Man Sarah, since when are you into guys, even celeb guys? All this while, I though you _dislike_ guys."

She glared at him though it was useless since only the back of his head can see the glare that was thrown at him.

"Who said I didn't like guys? You're a guy, aren't you, and I pretty sure didn't dislike you."

"Of course you like me, I'm am after all, your _brother_." Sarah can imagine him rolling his eyes at her even though she can't see his face. "Sheesh Sarah, you know what I'm referring to. Don't act dumb. That's Lorraine's job." He chuckled.

"Am I supposed to say thank you for that? Or maybe I should defend her. After all, she did manage to go to college you know."

"Don't try to change the subject Sarah Antoinette Baker." He got up from his lying position and turned around in his seat to face her. Sarah pursed her lips upon hearing him say her full name.

"Don't ever use my full name again or –"

"Or what?" He taunted.

"-Or I'll tell the girls in school that you called your pillow Missy." She sniggered.

Jake let out a gasp of surprise. "How did you know that?" He seemed a little flushed on his cheeks.

"I overheard you the other day when I passed your room. Who ever named their pillow?" She chuckled. "I'm sure the girls would have a field day if they knew that about you."

"You wouldn't!"

"I sure would. If you ever use my full name in public. Or do something else. Or maybe I'll use it as blackmail one day…" She smiled suggestively. She was definitely having fun having an upper over him. '_And what a good way to change the subject too._' She mused.

He glared steely at the copper-haired girl in front of him.

"So why did you suddenly like guys now? You like a guy in school don't you?" He suddenly asked. A triumphant smile creased his face when he saw the look of surprise cross Sarah's face. '_She thinks she can change the subject so easily? Hah.'_ Jake thought to himself.

She grabbed a fluffy pillow off the floor and chucked it at him. "Oh sod off. I want to watch The O.C, not have a question and answer session with you. " And she grabbed the remote and turned the volume louder and pretended to be immersed in the show though she had no idea what was happening right now since she missed a part of the show earlier when she bantered with Jake.

Jake, determined to get his answer out from her, snatched the remote from her, clicked the off button and proceeded to chuck the remote above his head and the control flew across the room and landed in the basket that was full of cotton strings and balls that their mother kept her knitting in, out of Sarah's reach.

"JAKE ANTHONY BAKER! Give me back the remote! I WANT TO WATCH THE O.C!" Sarah screamed and lunged forward at him, and Jake managed to grab her wrists before she can do much damage to him. He rolled on his back as Sarah struggled on top, trying to release her hands from his grip and she knew that her strength matched him but he has a little advantage over her, considering that he is a guy. The bag of chips that was on the couch was shoved off the couch and chips were scattered on the carpet.

"So, looks like we're on a full name basis here huh?" He managed to chuckle as he continues to get a firm grip on the struggling girl. Even after a few minutes, Sarah did not seem to cease struggling, which is an unfortunate on him. "C'mon Sarah, forget the O.C. Why can't you answer my question? It's such a simple question really. Do you like a guy in school?"

"None of your effing business! Now let go of my hands!" She continued to struggle but he just tightens his grip, his amusement clearly seen on his face.

'_He must never ever know about Cody. I'll die if he finds out that I have a crush on his best friend.' _Sarah mentally said to herself. Jake saw the momentary distraction and took the opportunity to roll her on her back and this time, he was the one above. He clenched her wrists onto the couch and they both were breathing heavily after the few minutes of struggling with each other.

"Oh come on! You always tell me everything. How come this time's different?" He hovered above her, looking straight at her.

Sarah heaved a resigned sigh and her hands stopped struggling to break free from Jake's grasp. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she reopened it, a look of defeat lingered in her eyes.

"Yes. To answer your question. Yes. I do like this guy in school. And yes, that's why I kinda like guys now. You happy now?" She turned her eyes away from his, avoiding his gaze. He eased his grip on her wrists but remained in his position, hovering above her.

'_I never noticed how her eyes are such a lush hazel color. I wonder whether my eyes are really like that too.' _He wondered momentarily. Shaking that thought, he continued.

"So, what's wrong with that? You can like the opposite sex. Nothing wrong with that. I sure do like a lot of girls." He chuckled, lightening up the moment a little.

Sarah managed to give a wry smile and muttered under her breath but he could hear her clearly since he was, after all, just above her. "Figures."

"So…" he paused , "Who's the guy? Anyone I know?" Curiosity laced his voice even though he acted nonchalant as he asked the question.

"Just some guy from school. I'm sure you won't approve of me liking him. And I'm sure he doesn't like me either. I heard, he and his best friend only go for the pretty blond girls in school. I'm neither pretty nor blond, so I don't think I've got any chance." She sighed, restraining herself from revealing his name, despite the 'best friend' being her own brother. "Plus, I am after all, only a '_tomboy'. _No guy would ever look twice in my direction."

"Sarah." Jake's voice sounded very serious that it unconsciously commanded her to look at him.

She stared back into his deep brownish-green eyes and waited for his next words.

"Never ever look down on yourself. And never ever compare yourself with those girls in school. They don't even know you. You have the most beautiful hazel eyes and their beauty is nothing compared to yours." His words oozed honest sincerity that she really wanted to believe him. "Besides, look at me, I'm devilishly handsome, so it should run in the genes you know."

He chuckled, making the mood in the room much lighter, and that also earned him a swat on his head and a light punch to his stomach, making him doubled over and as a result, since he was hovering over her, supported only by his two hands on either side of her, he fell directly on top of her, flattening her on the couch. Sarah immediately pushed him off her, resulting him falling off the couch hard on his butt. Sarah laughed heartily at him from her position on the couch, and he threw glares at her, rubbing his back as he got up. He proceeded to plop back on the couch but Sarah stopped him.

"Hold it. Before you can rejoin me on this couch, you've got to take back the remote that you so graciously flung across the room, stopping me from my favorite TV show." She stretched all over the couch, maximizing the space so that he couldn't get on, until he finally marched over towards the basket at the end of the room, grabbed the remote amongst the tangled strings, and shoved the control at her.

"Now move over so I can get on the couch, you couch-hogger you." He grumbled but she was laughing lightly but at the same time, making space beside her for him to crash in.

In a better mood than she was earlier, she switched the tube back on only to see the ending credits for the show.

"See, now you've made me miss the show."

Sighing, she tossed the remote onto the coffee table beside the couch, deciding to wait and see what show is coming on next and rested her head back on the armrest of the couch, where Jake's head was also lying on. They were squeezed on one end of the couch, Sarah on the inside and Jake flanking her side on the outer side, fitting in just nicely to the width of the couch. Sarah rolled onto her side on top of her arms in order to gain a better view of the TV whereas Jake was lying on his back, with only his head turned to watch the screen. He offered his arm, more so as to get comfortable on the couch than as a pillow for her head, but either way, it benefits the both of them. Sarah accepted and he stretched his arms behind his head and she laid her head on it.

This is perfectly normal for them cos' they are the closest sibling amongst their other ten siblings. Their close gap in age makes it seem as if they are practically twins, and one would think so too since they do have the same outer appearance with their light copper colored brown hair to their almost same height with Jake slightly a few inches taller, and their skin is the same shade of light brown. However, Jake is the older one since he was born first, and unfortunately for her, that makes Sarah the 'little' sister.

They've confided in each other everything that's happened in their lives except their love lives and the kissing when their on dates, well, at least on Jake's part since Sarah has never gone out on dates with guys before. However, you can definitely find the other if you find one of them. They're very comfortable with each other and they take care of one another, thus, this close bond that they share is the pushing factor for their parents to let them stay at home alone together without the need for a babysitter.

Back on the tube, the opening credits for Laguna Beach came on. Jake sighed upon seeing that.

"Oh man….one after another. First it's the O.C and now Laguna Beach? What's with this Orange County relates shows huh? Can we change the channel please? Or at least let's watch some DVDs." He pleaded with pouted lips at her, even though he knew that she wouldn't be taken over by it. Tonight, Sarah has the master control over the TV and the shows that they can watch since the other time, it was his turn and she had to watch everything that Jake wanted to watch, even though secretly, she like watching all of the shows that he'd wanted to watch.

"Nope. Since you made me miss the last part of The O.C, you have to sit through with me throughout the whole of Laguna Beach. I'm sure it'll be fun, I love mocking reality tv shows participants."

"Mocking them? Well, in that case, that's a different thing. I'd love to mock shows! Bring it on!" He said eagerly, grabbing the remote and turning up the volume.

Sarah laughed at his eagerness and then smiled smugly. "Knew you'd like that. Who else can do it better than you, seeing that you like mocking Lorraine so much."

"Hey, but so do you! C'mon, admit it, we're like twins! " He laughed jokingly and turned to watch the show that was starting. "Hey, it's starting."

Sarah rolled her eyes at him but since his eyes was already glued to the 40 inch wide TV screen, it was hopeless. She was however, amused at her brother's sudden enthusiasm in watching the show.

"Wow! That blonde is hot!" His eyes widened at the sight of Kristin, a blonde babe in the show.

"Her name's Kristin, and she's such a total 'biatch'. Fyi." Sarah clued him on the names of the characters as they flashed on screen.

"Whoa, hostile much Sarah?" He turned for a moment to look at her, amused at her description but quickly turned his eyes back to the screen, only to exclaim again the hotness of another character.

"Wow! And this blonde is hotter! What a babe!" He ogled at the beautiful blonde girl who has that American girl-next-door look, played by none other than Lauren Conrad.

"That's Lauren, or people call her L.C for short. I like her, she's nice and pretty, but she pines for her best friend, this guy called Stephen," she paused while Jake nodded in response to show that he was listening to her explanation but eyes on the TV. " Who is definitely handsome and cute I guess, but he's with Kristin. The Queen B. And the three of them has this sort of like a love triangle relationship, and Kristin is constantly jealous of L.C cos' she's quite close to Stephen and they hang around with each other often and that they knew each other since their childhood."

"Wow Sarah, you sure know a lot about these shows," he marveled, "and I thought I was the one watching too much TV!"

"Hey!" She defended herself, "I just watched this and The O.C, not like I watched TV the whole day and know practically each and every show!"

"Alright alright. Anyways, where is this Stephen guy? I wanna see how he looks like since he's got this two blonde bombshell all over him." Jake pulled back his arm that was under Sarah's head and rolled over to his side while still lying down but right now, he's on his side, full body facing the TV. Sarah shifted in her position so that she was lying directly behind him and slipped her arm across his waist and rested her head on his forearms, making herself comfortable as they watched the show. Unconsciously, Jake covered her hand that was across his stomach and tangled his fingers with hers.

Almost on cue, Stephen appeared on screen just as Jake asked about him. Currently, he is shown in a lip lock with Kristin, the both of them sitting on the beach, Stephen sitting behind her and her head was turned sideways as they were kissing.

"Whoa! They do seem hot together! But somehow, I prefer L.C from what I've seen so far. " Jake commented to Sarah, who was currently staring dreamily at the couple on screen, visioning herself with Cody on the beach, doing exactly what the couple on the screen is doing.

'_Though I doubt that would ever happen. I haven't ever been kissed by anyone, well, except from aunts and uncles and grandma and grandpa and mom and dad, but those were different. No boy would even kiss a person like me, I'm not exactly kissable material.' _She sighed inwardly, absentmindedly letting her mind wander, not listening to what Jake was saying.

Jake noticed that there was no response from her and frowned, turning his head so that he could get a look of her face. He saw her staring at the screen but her eyes had a dreamy faraway look and she seemed to look a bit wistful.

He nudged their tangled hands lightly, but she still was in her la-la land.

"Sarah? Sarah!" He said in a louder voice when she still did not hear him the first time. The second call managed to snap her out of her reverie and she shake her head so as to clear the creams and thoughts in her head and she focused back to him.

"Huh? What? What?" She looked at him, puzzled.

"You zoned out for a while back there. What were you thinking? Or dreaming?" He had a clue what she was staring dreamily about when he saw that dreamy smile she gave as she was watching the couple on screen in lip lock. "Were you imagining yourself with the guy in school that you liked?" He smirked when a glint of surprise crossed her face before she feign innocence.

"What? No I wasn't! " She vehemently denied but he could hear her sigh softly as she extracted her tangled fingers from his and rested her head back on the arm rest and her back lying facing down on the couch. Jake turned his attention away from the TV and turned to the other side so that he was now facing her, looking down at her since he had his head propped on his arms.

"Now what seems to be the problem now? There's no harm dreaming about kissing the guy that you like, unless I'm the one doing the dreaming, " he shuddered at the thought but shook away the thought almost immediately.

'_How come he seems to be able to read my mind or something? Does he have telepathy or am I so blatantly obvious that his usually thick skull of his can be penetrated by my thoughts?' _She frowned to herself.

"What?" Now, it was his turn to frown when he saw the scrunched eyebrows of his sister.

"Do you have telepathy or mind reading powers that you've never told me before or something? You seem to be reading my thoughts perfectly well!" She revealed her thoughts of him.

"Huh?" He continued to frown but it turned to a laugh when he finally grasps what she was talking about. "So I was true! You were dreaming about kissing the guy you like!" He grinned triumphantly at her.

Sarah just rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead in resignation at her brother's reaction.

"So…" he raised his eyebrows suggestively, "was it good to be dreaming about kissing him?"

"Jake!" She flushed embarrassingly at his suggestion but then, she sighed. "Well, I wouldn't know whether it was good since I haven't had anything to compare the kiss against. And that kiss was just a dream."

Laguna Beach was feeling neglected but they didn't care.

Both of them were silent save for the conversation that was coming from the tube. After a few seconds that felt like hours, Sarah hesitantly asked.

"Jake, how does it feel like to be kissed? I mean, how do you feel when you kiss someone?" She turned her eyes away from him and looked at her fingers.

For a moment, he just looked down at her face. Then, he said. "Well, why don't you find out for yourself."

'_Huh? What does he mean by that?' _Puzzled by his answer, she looked up at him, only to find his face drawing closer and closer to hers. Jake was leaning down towards her and her heart started to beat wildly. She was momentarily surprised but did not make any movement as his face inched closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her lips now and she saw that his eyes were closed.

'_This is Jake! He's going to kiss me! My brother!' _Her mind shouted out at her but there was another voice inside her that was egging her to let him.

'_I never noticed but he smells kinda good. His lips look so soft. Maybe just this once.'_

And Jake's lips finally brushed against hers and she closed her eyes instinctively as their lips are sealed against each other. He cupped her face and shifted it slowly to the side so that he could deepen the kiss and she wrapped her arms across his waist, pulling his body closer to hers. Their bodies seem to fit each other's perfectly.

'_Oh my god. His lips are so soft! How will I ever look at him again without wanting to kiss those soft lips of his! My brother!' _Sarah's thoughts screamed at her but the two of them continued kissing, only breaking apart to take in quick gasps of air before their lips found each others again.

'_Oh Sarah! Your soft lips cannot compare to the rest that I've kissed. How will I sleep again after knowing that your kiss completes me? All this while, I know you have beautiful lips but I never imagined that they would be so soft and sweet as this. My sister!' _Jake's own thoughts yelled out at him but the two of them continued to be wrapped up in each other.

The sounds of the crunching of tires on the cemented driveway finally broke them apart. Lips red and swollen, Jake pulled himself from Sarah's embrace and looked down at her. His hair was in a messy state since she had been running her fingers through his locks. Sarah had her eyes closed, reveling in the recent embrace she just had with her brother. That thought finally jarred her from her state and she jerked up suddenly.

"Mom and dad's home!" She pushed Jake off her and hastens to adjust her clothes that were messed up during their lip lock. She looked at Jake and suddenly released a very un-Sarah-like giggle. Jake frowned at her but soon found out when her hands suddenly reached out and shuffled his hair to make it normal, though it wasn't any different.

They sat up straight on their seat just as the front door opened. Their dad stepped in, followed by their mom and as she removed their coats to put them in the closet, she passed them and asked.

"So, how was your Friday night? Did you guys enjoy yourselves watching TV the whole night? " She spotted the scattered contents of chips on the floor and looked pointedly at them.

"Sarah followed her gaze and smiled sheepishly. " Jake's fault." He started to defend himself but she added. "I'll clean it up. Don't worry mum."

"Make sure you do." And both she and Tom went up to their rooms, leaving Jake and Sarah alone in their living room.

After a moment of silence, Jake spoke up.

"So…" he began hesitantly. "Was it good for you as it was for me?"

Sarah stared ahead, stoned momentarily, but then a small smile creased her face. Jake smiled back in return.

"Now help me clean up this mess!" She ordered, and Jake scrambled to help her pick up the scattered and broken chips on the carpet floor, though both of them wore identical smiles on their faces the whole night.

THE END

Twisted ain't it?


End file.
